Hidden Feelings
by DeathlyIris
Summary: Ok, i've seen other people do this so if you want me to write a story of a shipping or really anything just tell me. If not all my random stories that I don't know what to do with will go here.


Everyone has a sob story. A dark part of their mind that shouts and kicks at them. Wishing to be let out into the light. To let go of what they've done and fear. Some stories are normal, some worth a pity. But then there's that one person that speaks true utter terror. A nightmare if you may. But as mush as that scorned, dark, nightmare creeps through their mind they'll never let it go. EVER.

Instead they pull aver a shell and a superficial smile. Some laugh giddily and say nothings wrong. While blindly walking the wrong way. While others blame it on everyone else. Ignoring their need for attention. That sits behind blind hatred. Greed for fame and fortune take control of some. Even the wish for beauty chokes those so weak.

Long ago you may have been like all these people. Not that you can remember those emotions. But now your emotionless, nothing hurts and no love is needed. Now that your a lifeless being your ok with not being the best.

You once had a lover but he's gone now. You're ok with that. He truly loved you, or at least that's what you think. These emotions are just to confusing. You once played a game with three others. It caused much drama. Many horrible things played in the time after your teammate was crippled. You tried to help but, all that did was create your own death. A death created by the hands of your lover. You ok with it all now.

After all you are but a lost soul wondering the fake world called Alternia. No emotions come across your face.

It's funny you use to talk to the dead. Now here you as one of them.

Your lover was upset, he blamed it all on himself. A foreign fluid fell down his warm cheek. It's a wonder just why was this man crying over such a small thing.

"it's just death" you murmur your voice echoing in the dead of the night. "Everyone meets up with it sooner or later" the man is no digging a hole. You watch blankly. "I just happen to have met it first" you state as the man lifts your cold body and gently drops it into the hole. "Soon it'll be your turn" you remark floating close by to sit next to him.

* * *

A man sobs loudly leaning down to the body of his lover. His matesprite. The man couldn't think couldn't feel. To think his love-his soul mate was gone by his very hands! He could never forgive himself for doing such a torendous thing. For the rest of your life you will never be able to love again. Why? Why did it have to be her that you killed? You always knew one day that venomous spider would get her webs wrapped around and you make you do something stupid. But why of all things she could do did she decide to use you to kill. Did she find this funny? Oh, you would get your revenge one day. Aradia may no longer exist but you do and you'll never forget about her. "I promise i'll avenge you Aradia" You whispered before leaving the grave.

* * *

You watched as the man left mumbling words of pure stupidity. He kept saying things like how he'll never forget you. Or how he would avenge your death. What's so wrong with being dead? Sure most of your emotions have been deleted but at least now you knew more. So much more than a living mortal could ever understand. For example you knew Sollux would soon forget you. He would fall in love with some girl of higher qualities. Your ok with that. Though for some reason a weak pang feeling came through airless chest thinking of him and Feferi would also never get revenge for your death. It would be your blind friend who would get the revenge. You also knew that Sollux would die many times. The only difference would be that he would keep coming back to life for reasons you'll never understand.

But these thoughts are for later since the problem at hand is that you must connect with someone who can't even see you. The two of you have many complications as you try to tell her its nothing to freak out about. She obviously thinks other wise as she watches things move around withought anything touching them. Soon you receive the body of a frog and your visible to your friend. She's very surprised when she sees you and has much to much confusion. You force her to never tell anyone of what happened. You don't want Sollux to get any more depressed.

* * *

The worlds to dark you think bitterly when feelings come back into you. You feel so much jealousy for Feferi for stealing the one you loved. The one that had promised all his love to you. If he was to never forget about you then why are you by yourself. Why is it he has such a sweet pale love while you're all by yourself with only the dark love of a man who is rude. He never even got revenge for your death! The only thing he did was get himself killed. Him and her both. Maybe if he didn't get in the way of those two's love he wouldn't of suffered. It's obvious she was using him as a way to break away from Eridan cause she was tired. But all it did was cause more chaos. It's funny though right when you come back to life and gain feelings he loses his. Maybe you really weren't made to be. But that's ok there's others a whole ship full! Besides those feelings are gone. Hidden into the back of your mind and never to be seen again.

All that's left is a fake smile perched upon your face.

* * *

**The beginning of this was serious but then I got tired. But yeah i'm running low on ideas so if you have a story you want written just tell me!**


End file.
